supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Levitas (Rulers of Kind)
Levitas is the Overmind of the Leviathans and the third ruler of Leviathans, the first being Levantine and the second being Dick Roman. He wasn't among the Leviathans who escaped via Castiel as Levitas was never locked in Purgatory, he noticed that he heard the thoughts of the Leviathans and retake his place as the true ruler of Leviathans. Biography At the beginning of the war between Anu and Tathamet, God saw Chaos corrupt and destroy some of the very first things created, God created the two Primal-Leviathans to defend all of creation, later, they safeguarded the Omniverse against foes, however, they destroyed the corrupted worlds rather than purify them. Gabriel killed Levantine when they had their first children, the Cerebrates, Levitas left the Swarm shortly after his lover's death and let Dick Roman, the last and the most perfect of the Cerebrates, rule. Levitas tried to ressurect Levantine and with the help of Behemoth created a replica of Levantine, however, it messed up as the replica fleed and met a deity-monster named Typhon, the replica first took the name of Echidna then the two monsters took the name of Adam and of Eve. Personnality Levitas is fierce and proud of his status as a Leviathan, he's overprotective of younger Leviathans, he loved Levantine and wanted to ressurect her, this made Eve appear, he consider monsters as cheap replicas of his kind, he's also arrogant and considers everything other than his older siblings and Leviathans as small things who will dissapear as soon as they appeared, he's also considered as extreme in his fight against evil having destroyed countless worlds for saving them. Powers and Abilities * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: He is as powerful as an Archangel. He has a hive-mind with all other Leviathans. ** Angelic and Demonic Power Negation: Levitas can negate the powers of younger angels and demons. He can easily negate Castiel's power. ** Immortality: Levitas has been around for billions of years after the creation of the Angels. He can potentially live forever. *** Immunity: Borax can barely cause him to suffer. This is because he's the strongest and the first of the Leviathans. He is immune to all other supernatural weaponry. He can't be killed by The Bone of a Righteous Mortal Washed in the Three Bloods of Fallen and only Primordial Weapons can kill him. ** Nigh-Invulnerability: Levitas cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. Because of being a Leviathan. He can be killed by stronger beings, he is far more resilient than other Leviathans. ** Regeneration: Levitas can heal himself from all sorts of harm, even heal quicker when he was splashed with Borax. ** Super Senses: Levitas is able to sense the room temperature drop due of Bobby's ghost presence, he is the only Leviathan who can see Ghosts. ** Super Strength: Levitas has immense Physical strength to overwhelm Leviathans, Castiel, angels and demons. he can physically overwhelm Eve, who is a Levantine's Replica. Vulnerabilities Banishing. Harming, Misleading, Trapping * Borax: Borax can harm Levitas, but it doesn't appear to cause him agony like other Leviathans. He has the highest resistance of Leviathans as when Dean splashed him with borax, he just growled and moved his head. * Bone of a Righteous Mortal Washed in the Three Bloods of Fallen: This weapon can kill Dick and send him back to Purgatory. It's side effect is taking anyone in proximity of the Leviathan that is killed by this weapon, taking them into Purgatory. Destroying Beings * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Levitas. God locked him away, but he was capable of wiping out Levitasand the entire race. He only did not because of his sentiment for them, he chose to lock them away. * Higher Beings: Entities stronger than him such as an Arch-Hybrid, Linarian or Chaos can kill him. Weapons * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * Primordial Weapons: Primordial Weapons such as an Archangel Blade or Prime Demon Blade can kill him. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Rulers of Kind Category:Rulers Category:Leviathans Category:Primal-Leviathans Category:Strongest of Species Category:Alpha Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Male Category:Primordial Entities